Fiery Summer(edi)
by MacabreFeelings
Summary: Summer a vampire, is commanded by the Night World to protect Ryan who is Human thats knows about the night world and has a telepathic link to the last and final wildpower and to infiltraite Daybreak. The only problem is Summer falls in love with Ryan. Wil
1. Fight for love

Suggestions or helpful hints to make the story better and easier to read are always welcome this is my first fan-fiction that I've put up.  
  
Please review if you like and want more, criticism is also welcome!  
  
LOL (What doesn't kill me will make me stronger!) (  
  
  
  
1 Title: Fiery Summer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the night world or any of the wonderfully talented L. J. Smith's creation.  
  
2 Chapter 1: Fight for love  
  
~ = Thoughts  
  
/= Telepathic talking  
  
  
  
Summer woke suddenly by a telepathic scream, /Summer, come quickly/ the voice sounded panicked, in shock.  
  
In the next moment she was up pulling a sweater over her flower covered pajama top and pulling on a pair of denim shorts.  
  
She realized who it was; who had called her it was Ryan, her best friend.  
  
/ Ryan, where are you? / She sent back swiftly.  
  
But she knew where he was, she sensed him down by 46th avenue.  
  
He was in trouble, before she thought about it she was already rushing out of her one bedroom apartment taking the stairs 2 at a time and slamming the front door behind her when she reached it.  
  
She ran down 26 street and turned right and then she was facing 46th avenue.  
  
She stared down the dark road and the she saw it, two silhouettes standing over a small figure huddled in a ball on the road.  
  
She knew immediately what she had to do, she sensed Ryan, he was the one on the ground his presence growing weaker and weaker every second.  
  
She was pissed when she saw what they were doing to him, one was kicking Ryan in the chest and the other was just watching, smiling wickedly.  
  
"Hey" she screamed both mentally and out loud she knew they had heard her because they both looked up startled, and then the one standing near Ryan, looked at the other and moved to stand beside his boss.  
  
"Hey, babe" he the boss said loudly "Want to have some fun"  
  
"No" she said fiercely "leave him alone" and with that she took a step toward them closing the gap between her and the two boys.  
  
She knew she looked small and harmless, but that wasn't true she was a vampire with incredible strength, fiery red hair the fell down to her elbows in waves and smoky Grey-green eyes.  
  
With that, she turned, she felt her teeth grow into long and delicate needle sharp points, she slowly smiled and showed her elongated ivory colored teeth and grinned once again as a savage hiss escaped her throat.  
  
Summer could smell their fear, it rolled of them in exciting waves, and in a movement to quick for a human to see she grabbed the boy who had spoken and lowered her teeth to his blue veined throat.  
  
Seconds passed and she felt his body go limp in her arms.  
  
She dropped him without thought to the ground, where he lay a heap of trash, looking up again, the other boy watched her with growing horror.  
  
She winked, balled up her fist and punched him hard in the nose and he fell to the ground unconscious near the other boy.  
  
Summer watched them cautiously making sure they wouldn't cause any more problems, both were unconscious, not dead.  
  
She walked hesitantly over to Ryan who was lying on his stomach, his blond hair soaked with blood. Summer dropped to her knees and turned him over, looking at the gash in his head, she bit her finger and let a few drops of her blood drip in to the open wound. It healed, the skin closing and mending itself back together, leaving conveniently no scar. Her blood would work wonders. She cradled his head in her arms and she spoke gently in his mind.  
  
/Ryan, you okay? / She shook him gently /Hey, umm…Ryan? / Then she saw a flicker of recognition in his mind, his eyelashes fluttered and his eyes lids slowly opened to reveal his beautiful sparkling turquoise eyes.  
  
  
  
***I would like to thank Dark Beauty for the suggestions and first review for the earlier copy of Fiery Summer…They helped, Thanks! 


	2. Love to be yet not told

1 Title: Fiery Summer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the night world or any of the wonderfully talented L. J. Smith's creation.  
  
2 Chapter 2: Love to be yet not told.  
  
~ = Thoughts  
  
/= Telepathic talking  
  
~ Oh, god I love you ~ she thought to her self not realizing he had come two ~ You can't be dead and I know your  
  
not ~.  
  
Ryan was her best friend and she loved him not the way you love a friend it was true love, she would marry him, he just didn't know yet.  
  
Ryan was her age, 22, and an old soul with telepathy; she herself was a Vampire, a Blackthorne.  
  
/Summer, summer hey come back to reality! / It was Ryan's soft voice in her mind.  
  
/Oh, Ryan/ she sent back, wondering if he sensed her thoughts, but she wouldn't worry about that now.  
  
/Are you okay, what happened? / She asked silently.  
  
/Well…/he began softly /umm they hit me with something  
  
On the back of my head, I don't remember anything else though. /  
  
Putting 1 arm around his waist.  
  
And another under his knees, Summer lifted him and began walking down the cold dark street ~it should be the other way around~  
  
She thought sarcastically.  
  
She walked slowly trying not to rub him the wrong way.  
  
She could feel his breathing, his heartbeat, his bones slowing knitting back together as a result of the blood she'd given him.  
  
They didn't talk as they she carried him down the street.  
  
  
  
*****Sorry its so short, if anyone is actually reading this, next chapter will be better!!!2.1  
  
2.2 


End file.
